


Marvel Fanart

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Stucky - Freeform, shrinkyclinks, sort of, tiny black widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings based on the Marvel movies (mostly Captain America) with some loose references to the comics.  Not directly associated with any fics, just stuff I've drawn because I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Good Morning, Soldier (inked, colors in next chapter) 


	2. GMS 2

Colored versions of Good Morning, Soldier.   
The top one is the original finished piece (colored pencil) and the second is an edit I did digitally so it looked more like Hydra tentacles than hentai ones :P


	3. WWII

Little pencil sketches of some Howlies and Peggy :)


	4. Had 'em on the ropes

Teeny tiny doodle from a corner of an envelope of Steve and Bucky - the original was only about 2"x2"  
(kindly ignore scribbled notes of Youtube stuff I wanted to look up, lol)


	5. Itsy Bitsy Spider

A little drawing in colored pencil of our darling little Natasha - original size. This was taken with a cell phone like the others, so please excuse any graininess!


	6. Modern AU

Shrinkyclinks and Shrunkyclunks abound! Not directly associated with any particular Modern AU fic, but generally how I'd imagine a Steve and Bucky born in the 80's. Sam's here, too, but I think he didn't get as much love as he should have - sorry, Sam!


	7. Winter, Bitches

Winter is here...to fuck up your day.  
Quick & dirty pencil sketch:  



	8. I am Groot

Aww

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love, gimme some and I shall shower you with affection!
> 
> To see more of my work go [ here ](http://fearlessonmybreath.deviantart.com/gallery/)  
> I take requests :)


End file.
